Through Rain and Wind
by public static void
Summary: Their first anniversary doesn't go as planned, because Bill didn't plan at all.


Fleur adores rain. From the soft breeze felt during misty days at the beach outside Shell Cottage, to the thunderous storms that make the ceiling of their house resonate with an uncountable number of heavy drops. What she doesn't love is to get wet.

"Are we there yet?" she asks Bill, trailing behind him and soaked through her thin pink dress, her sandal-clad feet complaining of the difficulties of walking through mud that covered them a bit more with each step into the wilderness.

"I'm not sure," Bill says, stopping and scratching the back of his head with his thick, animal-like nails. "We should have reached the cave by now."

Fleur sighs and dries her clothes (for the tenth time), putting an Impervious charm on them (for the tenth time).

"You could have at least told me to put on some other clothes, you know?" she recriminates, smacking softly Bill's shoulder. "Like a rain poncho and rain boots and a sweater."

"The day was wonderful! It was sunny, Fleur, how did you expect me to predict the rain? I'm not good at weather divination."

Fleur snorts. "You're not good at anything but eating and sleeping," she says. "And sex."

Bill laughs. "I know, love. I'm a god in bed."

Fleur grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I kind of expected something else from today. It's our first anniversary."

Bill smirks, passing a hand through his long and wet hair.

"A rainy walk through the woods is not romantic enough for the French girl?" he jokingly asks, kissing her forehead and getting a smile in response.

"It's pouring crups and kneazles, Bill! Is not just a soft breeze caressing our bodies as we kiss. And the worst thing: the water is unpleasantly warm."

He laughs without thinking.

"Well the rain is going away already," Bill says, looking at the clearing sky.

The heavy grey clouds storm away, leaving behind a sunny sky. Fleur lets our a joyful laughter before drying their clothes again.

"Well, how about we stop our quest to find your perfect spot and just rest here?" she says, already wanting to clean her feet, close her eyes, and relax in the middle of nowhere with her perfect (and sometimes annoying) husband.

"I say we go on."

Fleur rolls her eyes. "As long as you make it up for me later, I don't mind, actually. Now that the rain's gone we can enjoy our little travel through a strange land."

They lock hands again and follow the storm, but making sure they stay off its course.

Barely five minutes pass when a chill wind blows from Fleur's left side, making her dress go up and displaying her underwear to an amused Bill.

"You could have waited until we got there to try to seduce me, wife," he says making fun of Fleur, who playfully slaps his hand.

"It's not my fault this weather is weird as a lobster."

"Lobsters are not weird!" Bill exclaims, annoyed. "They are awesomely strong and resistant."

"You only say that because you have a lobster Patronus," she laughs as the wind starts to pick up, cool and chill.

"I officially hate this anniversary," Fleur says before tying up her hair with a spell and securing it with a makeshift brooch.

She does the same for Bill's hair, but using her hands.

"As you said, love," Bill tells her, pulling her against a nearby tree to shield her from the wind. "The weather is not my fault."

"You could have Apparated us to the special spot you prepared!" she berated him smiling.

Bill averts her gaze by means of a tight hug. Fleur goes stiff on his arms, suspicion arising in her mind.

"The spot doesn't exist, right?" she angrily asks. "You idiot wizard!"

"I wanted a romantic walk through the woods and meadows, Fleur!" Bill says sheepishly, kissing her lips in a weak try to to make her forget her anger. "And you just hate to walk so I had to tell you we had a destiny."

To his surprise, Fleur cackles madly, which makes her look like a sinister wood nymph with all the leaves flying by them, and the chilly wind.

"You are so... girly sometimes, Bill," she said. "If a walk is what you wanted for our very first anniversary, you could have asked for that, love."

He blinked.

"Who are you and where's my indoors-lover Fleur?" he asked, tickling her through the dust-covered dress.

Their laughter freely runs with the wind, and Fleur feels a shiver unrelated to the changing weather.

"When I decided to participate in the Triwizard Tournament I never thought it would change my life this much," she confesses in a whisper heard only by Bill and the wind. "And then I saw you as Harry's family and decided Britain held my future."

They share a kiss full with meaning and love, a tenderness they can't find anywhere else.

"Are you happy?" he asks, already knowing her answer. "Would you change anything from what we've lived together?"

Fleur takes her time to answer, inhaling Bill's scent of coffee and orange peel, and recalling their relationship from when she first saw him to the current day. Her answer is given first as a deep and passionate kiss, and then by her words.

"Your family hated me and I wouldn't change how they love me now. You made me enter a war and I wouldn't change how we matured during it. You were bitten by a werewolf and I wouldn't change how it made our relationship strong."

She kisses him again.

"We've been through a lot, and you're the reason I'm still here, in this godsforsaken land where the weather is horrid."

BIll laughed along with her, kissing her once again.

"And I'm the happiest witch on Earth."

Just then, as Fleur says those words, the wind calms down to a gentle breeze.

"Well then, wife," says Bill proudly. "Take out the blankets and lay them on the ground so I can make you even happier."


End file.
